legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Pouring Rain
In the Pouring Rain is the first quest in the Empire world event, a limited time event part of the Legends of Old questline. It is not considered a part of the full questline, and is not needed to continue the questline. START: Sera, located outside of Obsidirain's Lair END: Tylious Dawnbane, located in the City of the Sky Description Sera looks down at you, Xanaxath standing next to her. *Xanaxath: Sera, you now accept you are Lordscythe? *Sera: Only because of what I've heard, I still doubt ever so slightly. *Xanaxath: Let me tell you Sera, that you are ''Lordscythe. I remember long ago, prior to the Lost War when I first met you at the fountain in the centre of the great city. We talked for hours, you told me your life. You are Lordscythe, I swear by my beard. *Sera: So that means it is also true that I am to rule the City of the Sky? *Xanaxath: All of the Valley of the Calm Trees and Winterstorm. *Sera: That's quite the burden... *Xanaxath: Pray it does not come to you ruling the entire continent. *Sera: Don't even joke about that. What must I do to prepare? *Xanaxath: For one, you don't look the part. *Sera: I keep my dress, that's final. *Xanaxath: Okay, okay. Secondly, you need a second in command, I would suggest Tylious Dawnbane. *Sera: He is in no shape to rule, I shall make him the honorary right hand. *''Xanaxath turns to you. *Xanaxath: You, champion, go and aid Tylious, help him get armour, help him in his role. Sera and I must prepare the city, help us when you're done with Tylious. *Player: Why do you need to prepare the city? For celebration? *Xanaxath: For war. *''Xanaxath grabs Sera's arm and whirls away, leaving you alone.'' Objectives *Speak to Tylious *Defeat 10 Aggrillion'rau *Forge Tylious' new armour *Speak to Sera *Gather 5000 Void Lumber from the Valley of the Calm Trees (Faction shared) *Gather 5000 Time Altered Granite from the Plains of Lost Time (Faction shared) *Gather 5000 Ancient Blood Steel from the Blood-lands (Faction Shared) *Fortify the City of the Sky *Fortify Winterstorm *Speak with Tylious Transcript Speaking to Tylious *Tylious: Ah, greeting ! Fancy seeing you here. *Player: Tylious, I come bearing news from Sera. *Tylious: Well, go on then, don't keep me waiting! *Player: Sera has accepted the mantle of Lordscythe, and the burden's that come with it. We must prepare the Valley of the Calm Trees and Winterstorm for her induction as queen. *Tylious: That's great news! Sera was pretty well the ruler here anyway, so it seems appropriate to make it official! *Player: And she wishes to make you her honorary right hand. *''Tylious stares at you dumb founded.'' *Tylious: I am in no shape to rule! Even if it's just an honorary position! Hell, my armour was destroyed when we fought in Death'kul, I don't have the garb! *''Tylious' eyes flare up blue.'' *Tylious: You destroyed the last of my legacy... perhaps it is time to forge a new one. I know how to forge new amrour . The valley beasts that stalk the valley at night, the ones too dangerous to face even with a great force, I've witnessed them. They are called Aggrillion'rau by the valley natives. They are covered in great natural armour plates. We can forge myself armour from those creatures! *Player: You want me to take those on!? *Tylious: Around... ten of them yes. *Player: Are you serious!? *Tylious: Bring friends, LOTS of friends. You've faced many challeneges, but these... it's as if they were designed to be tougher... Regardless! Bring me the plates of 10 slain beasts, and we'll forge myself some new armour! Completion of Tylious' Armour *''Tylious puts on the helmet, his eyes flaring up a blue greater than any seen before, he turns to face you.'' *Tylious: This is the armour of a legend. This is my new legacy. *Player: That is mighty impressive Tylious! Now you look the part! *Tylious: I've ruled as Cold King once, I should have no problem as the honorary right hand of Sera. Now, Sera talked to me when you were out hunting, we need plenty of supplies to fortify the twin cities. Here's a list. Don't worry about the numbers, she has told each faction to gather that amount collectively. Now go, and be quick! Completion *''Tylious turns to you, stepping aside revealing Sera and Xanaxath.'' *Tylious: Well done , the twin cities are fortified, they can withstand a great siege! *Xanaxath: Let us pray you are right Tylious, I know who send his armies, he will not stop until we are dead and gone. *Tylious: Let him come, whoever he is! *Player: Why would someone launch an invasion at this time? We've done nothing! *Xanaxath: You've done everything ''. He knows that the Lordscythes will rise up to stop him in due time, he does not want to risk it. *''The sky darkens outside as rain beings to pour down in great torrents. Thunder and lightning burst from the darkness. *Sera: I believe he's here. Whoever he is. *Xanaxath: I prayed he would not awake...